1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a suction brush for a vacuum cleaner connected to an extension pipe of a vacuum cleaner for cleaning dust on a surface to be cleaned.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vacuum cleaner has a suction brush for cleaning dust on a surface to be cleaned, where the suction brush is in contact with the surface to be cleaned. The suction brush is connected to an extension pipe, which is connected to a main body of the vacuum cleaner. A suction force, which is generated by a driving motor disposed in the main body of the vacuum cleaner, is applied to the suction brush through the extension pipe. Therefore, while moving along the surface to be cleaned, the suction brush draws in dust from the surface to be cleaned by the applied suction force.
The suction brush, in general, has a bottom housing and a top housing capable of being separated from and coupled with each other via screws. A connector is disposed between the top and bottom housings and is supported by the top and bottom housings. The connector, in general, is detachably connected to an end of the extension pipe.
Furthermore, the suction brush may have a turbine unit, or a brushing unit for brushing a surface to be cleaned thereinside according to its function.
On the other hand, the bottom housing of the suction brush is provided with a dust entering port through which dust on the surface to be cleaned is drawn. The size of the dust entering port determines the strength of the suction force applied to the suction brush. For an example, as the size of the dust entering port is decreased, the suction force is increased, and as the size of the dust entering port is increased, the suction force is decreased.
However, in a conventional suction brush, the size of the dust entering port disposed at the suction brush has been set when manufactured so that users cannot adjust the suction force. Therefore, the users cannot adjust the strength of the suction force applied to the suction brush corresponding to the size of dust, or a kind of surfaces to be cleaned, for examples, a carpet, a floor, a wall, and so on so that it is difficult for the user to effectively perform a cleaning task. For solving the problem, suction brushes with various sizes or functions are used like accessory brushes. However, it is inconvenient for the users to use the accessory suction brush because the users separates the conventional suction brush from the extension pipe, and then, connects the accessory suction brush to the extension pipe.
Furthermore, the conventional suction brush including accessory suction brushes have a structure in that the top housing and the bottom housing are coupled with each other using screws. As a result, when the users disassemble the suction brush in order to clean or maintain the suction brush, the users unscrew the suction brush, and then, separate the top housing from the bottom housing so as to feel inconvenient. Also, after the suction brush is repeatedly unscrewed and screwed many times, screw bosses are worn so that the screws are not tightly fixed to the screw bosses. As a result, the top housing and the bottom housing cannot be stably connected with each other.